


Iced caramel latte

by CertifiedAngstWriter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone lives, F/M, Janto au, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter
Summary: Ianto Jones is a loveable coffee shop owner who meets the simple no nonsense businessman Jack Harkness. Ianto is positive that Jack is more than he appears. Will Ianto finally convince him to show his true colours? Or will he be stuck typing emails for the rest of his life?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. The usual

Ianto Jones had been running his coffee shop for a little over two years. He often worked out back, preparing the small cakes and pastries they had to offer. Yes, all his cakes, pastries, and even biscuits were prepared in store. Fresh to order. In fact Ianto prided himself in his sweet treats and snacks. He still worked with a very small team, it was how he liked it. There was Tosh and Gwen, his most trusted baristas who could make coffee almost as good as his own. Almost.... but not quite. He had taken care to train them firmly but kindly. He found that this was the best way to produce quality coffee. He believed that coffee should be made with care and love so he taught his employees that the process should never be rushed or neglected. He was a fair employer and he cared greatly for his employers. In addition to Tosh and Gwen there was Adam, the troubled young boy he had taken into the kitchen and who, with some careful training now made divine pastries each morning. That made four of them. Yes it was a small team but it was a small coffee shop and Ianto wouldn't have it any other way.

When Ianto had told his family about the business he wanted to open they had scoffed at him. They clearly didn't think he'd be able to make a living off of making coffee and his father wanted him to go into the family business. Tailoring. His grandfather had been a master tailor, known all around the town. However Ianto's father seemed to be only scraping by with the family business and had practically begged ianto to invest in it, but ianto was set in his ways and he wanted to open up his coffee shop. So he left home at the age of eighteen and set off to London. 

It seemed that London was a bad idea. The only jobs he'd managed to land had been at coffee shops but they were mediocre at best, not to mention minimum wage. So after a few years of smelling nothing but burnt coffee from cheap machines that got too hot he left behind his good friend and flat mate Lisa Hallett and dragged himself back to Cardiff. 

As soon as he returned his family were adamant that coffee wasn't bringing him a living and that he should help his father with the business. But ianto was still determined, besides when hadn't he been a disappointment to his family? So he bought an old run down shop and began his adventure. He lived in the flat above the shop, that way he would always be open. At first it was a matter of fixing up the old shop but after some time and hard labour from friends and family it became a rather quaint coffee shop. At first the number of customers were limited but soon the word spread that the new small coffee shop on the corner sold better coffee than Starbucks or Costa by a mile off. Soon they had regulars and ianto had employed his small group of staff and that was that. His small coffee shop was a pretty big hit with the town. 

After a while Ianto fully trusted his baristas to serve quality coffee as he helped Adam in the kitchen. He found that the boy worked better if he had someone to chat too and Ianto was more than glad to help with the baking. Today though, he had given the team a day off. He knew how to run his small shop on his own and besides it was Wednesday, they were usually slow. 

He arrived extra early to begin baking, he liked to have a selection of sweet treats ready for his very first customers when he opened at seven am. This meant that he had already been in the shop for three hours when the bell on the door chimed at quarter past seven. A rather stern looking businessman strode through the door and up to the counter, at least Ianto assumed he was a businessman, he was wearing a suit but he clearly wasn't very comfortable in it, he was wearing boots instead of dress shoes although Ianto assumed that could be because he had to walk to work not to mention the man's eyes were glued to his phone, perhaps he was reading emails. "The usual, please" he muttered in a tired voice only half remembering to say please. Ianto smiled pleasantly even though the man wasn't facing him and was still glaring at his phone like it had committed some offence. He assumed this man was a regular and his staff did normally know regulars orders off by heart but as he hadn't served coffee consistently in a while he didn't really know half of their regulars any more. "I'm sorry sir? You'll have to tell me what your usual order is I'm afraid" he told the man gently and clearly as he always did when talking to customers. The man's head shot up from his phone "you're not Tosh or Gwen" he stated in surprise. Ianto shook his head smiling, "I'm Ianto. The owner. What can I get you?". The man smiled back briefly before reciting his order "iced caramel latte please to go.... but not too much ice it melts and makes the coffee go watery" the man paused for a second, slightly scared he was being a little too demanding "I'm a slow drinker" he clarified before looking down at his phone agin and moving away from the counter after swiping his card to pay for the drink. 

Ianto had the man's drink finished in around three minutes and passed it across the counter, still smiling pleasantly. The man barely looked up as he grabbed the coffee and rushed off, seemingly in a rush. Ianto watched the man walk briskly past the shop window and smiled when the man took a sip of the coffee, relaxing his shoulders and smiling just ever so slightly when he had done so.


	2. Hello stranger

It wasn't until a couple of weeks later that ianto saw the man again. It was snowing outside as the man stumbled through the door wearing a raf greatcoat. It was flu season. Both tosh and Gwen had called in sick leaving ianto to man the counter. 

"The usual thanks" the man muttered, not looking up from his phone just like the first time. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me again sunshine .... what can I get you?" Ianto asked him. The man looked up narrowing his eyes "you again?" He sighed "iced caramel latte not too much ice, oh and my names jack not sunshine". Ianto leant across the counter "maybe so.... but sunshine suits you so well don't you think" he joked before contemplating the man or rather .... jack's order "really? An iced drink in this weather?". Jack nodded briskly and Ianto shrugged "alright then.... won't be too long". Ianto attempted to make idle conversation as he made the coffee, attempting to keep both himself and the tired looking man awake. “What’s with the Greatcoat” he questioned as he filled the cup with crushed ice. Jack shrugged noncommittally “I used to be in the raf”. Ianto nodded slowly “right.... cool”. There was a moment of awkward silence, then Jack sighed “I know the coat looks odd with the suit.... I normally wear.... something that looks a little better but I’ve been working on something the past few months and they practically forced me to wear a suit”. Ianto rose his eyebrows and laughed slightly at how chatty the man had suddenly become. “Suits aren’t that bad” he defended, brushing his hands over his own suit self consciously. Jack smiled briefly, “that’s alright for you to say, you look great in a suit” he shirt back, actually sliding his phone into his pocket for once and if ianto didn’t know better he would have thought the man was flirting. Ianto turned back to his coffee making “so....” he muttered, hiding his slight blush at the suit comment “what’s your job”. The man seemed to suddenly close up again “government stuff” he replied tartly. Ianto was surprised to find himself slightly hurt at the sharp tone. 

Jack snatched his coffee just the same as the last time and made a beeline for the door. Ianto sighed, "wait" He found himself calling across the shop. Jack turned, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Can I give you a lift.... to wherever you're going. It's just, it's freezing out there.... and icy" he found himself offering, not even sure why he cared. But jack shook his head "my work isn't far .... thank you though". And with that he was gone, clutching his coffee as he went. Ianto frowned, normally he wouldn’t shut his shop for anyone not even for a second but he found himself somehow fascinated with this man. 

The day went, as any other day would. Ianto server customers, both rude and polite and managed to keep his head when one of his coffee machines spluttered and spat hot coffee over him. Most people wouldn't consider it a perfectly good life but it was his life and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

At five pm, when Ianto was getting ready to close up and clean the machines, a flurry of blue wool rushed through the door making the bell above it ring in protest. The flurry of blue wool, who turned out to be a person, sank into a chair and laid their head on their arms, staring at the oak table in a sort of angered sorrow. Ianto frowned, immediately noticing the person as Jack. He silently placed a muffin onto a plate and brewed a hot caramel latte. He knew the man liked caramel lattes so it was the obvious choice. He wanted jack to be warm so he was going to drink a hot drink whether he liked it or not. 

Ianto made his way over to the table with the drink and muffin for Jack, “hello stranger” he joked as he placed the food and drink on the table in front of jacks arms. Jack raised his head “sorry you’re probably closing soon” he muttered regretfully. “No. It’s fine we aren’t closing” Ianto lied “and even if you were holding me up I live in the flat upstairs so it’s not that big of a deal”. Jack nodded silently, eyeing up the muffin on the table hungrily. Ianto smiled warmly “it’s for you, on the house”. Jack reached out tentatively while Ianto took a seat opposite him. Ianto waited until Jack had finished his muffin before speaking again, “so.... what happened?”. Jack looked down at the table again and for one terrible  
Moment Ianto thiught he was going to stand up and leave before he finally began to speak “they’re letting some of us go.... at work.... and I have a feeling it’s going to be me”. Ianto pulled a sympathetic face “it might not be” he offered helpfully. Jack just sighed mournfully,“a while ago I lost us money.... a lot of it and.... people have been saying they should let me go because of it.... I did something against what the others thought.... I thought I knew best”. Ianto blinked for a second before he pushed the coffee towards Jack “here drink this before it goes cold you need to warm up” he stated before adding, almost as an afterthought, “what did you lose money on?”. “I shouldn’t have even told you who I work for” jack mumbled into his coffee, humming in appreciation when he took a sip. Ianto smiled “because if you did you’d have to kill me?” He joked. Jack huffed a laugh “not quite.... my job isn’t nearly as exciting as that.... no it’s just the public aren’t supposed to know who’s behind all the glamourised part of government.... could cause a riot if we spent money on something non essential and the public found out.... rightly so.... the money I spent could have been spent on healthcare but....” jack trailed off, looking ashamed. 

There was silence before ianto pressed further, “what did you spend it on jack?” He questioned. Jack shook his head slightly, clutching his coffee “it’s stupid”. Ianto smiled softly and sadly, “I bet it’s not”. Jack took a breath and launched into an explanation “I have this nephew and he’s.... well he’s always wanted a park nearer to his house where he can go with his friends and not have to be driven by his mother.... I said I’d try and make it happen and he’s always had so much faith in me I couldn’t let him down so when the idea fell through I.... I did it anyway and paid the money to get the park built.... see it’s stupid and it’s a stupid way to lose my job” he finished, draining the last of his coffee. Ianto reached out a hand, “it’s not stupid” he muttered “it’s sweet you didn’t want to let him down. I’m sure you won’t lose your job and even if you do.... you’ll find another” he honestly wasn’t sure where this compassion came from but jack smiled at him, genuinely and warmly before glancing at the clock. “It’s half six I should get going if I want to get my dinner cooked in time” he announced almost sounding apologetic “I’ll see you around”. Jack stood hastily and made his way to the door “thank you by the way”. Ianto smiled “no problem”. With that jack dissapeared into the darkened street and Ianto couldn’t help but feel a certain loneliness. What was wrong with him? Had he really not had a proper friend for this long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in so long. I’ve been busy with exams and coursework but I hope to update this more. For a little reference obviously jack just works with the government and not torchwood (no aliens in this one folks) and I’ve made it so Stephen is actually his nephew and not his grandson as jack isn’t immortal in this fic. Again, I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in a while.


	3. Party

Ianto sat alone in his flat late one night. He wasn’t doing anything. He was just thinking. The Welshmans head was filled with the man he’d only met a handful of times. Jack. He didn’t know why he couldn’t seem to shake the man after all he’d only ever really served him coffee and had one chat with him. That was when his phone pinged. An unknown number flashed up on his screen. He opened the text and, to his surprise, it was from jack. It read,

_IANTO! Got your number off of a guy at work. I think he works here.... Anyway apparently he knows you. Call me. ~ jack_

Ianto blinked, just as another text chimed through.

_He said he’s a police officer ~ jack_

The Welshman had just been thinking about jack and suddenly, as if by magic, there he was, on the other end of a text conversation. It was as if he’d conjured jack up with pure thought. Curiosity soon got the better of him, followed by worry. Why did Jack get his phone number of all people? Why wouldn’t he call someone already in his phone? Still, he supposed there was only one way to find out. Ianto called the number.

Jack answered almost immediately, “hello?”. He was practically drowned out by background noise. What was that? A party? Ianto soon realised he might need to reply “hi....”

Jack seemed to sigh in relief “ianto.... look I got your number off a mate I- where do you live?”. Ianto huffed a laugh of surprise “excuse me?” He questioned. Jack sighed in defeat on the other end of the phone “I’m sorry not in a creepy way ianto i-I’m drunk and I’m not gonna be able to make it all the way home I didn’t know who else to call, I have no family over here really.... other than what I told you about and .... All my friends are either mad at me or at this party too and I was wondering if you live close? Maybe you could take me home? Or or I could crash at yours?”. Any other person would have hung up at this bold request from a stranger, but there was something about jacks voice. A desperate note that made ianto cave, “I live above my coffee shop jack” he informed the American. He could practically hear the expression of jacks face as he began to reply “never mind.... still too far I’ll figure something out thanks anyway”. Ianto didn’t know what possessed him to do it, it was nearly midnight for gods sake but he found himself speaking again “wait jack.... where are you? I’ll drive out and take you home”. Jack actually gasped on the other end of the phone “really??” He questioned. Ianto nodded, smiling until he realised Jack couldn’t actually see him “yeah just give me the address and I’ll come and get you”. Jack stumbled over his words as he recited the address. It was a well known club and luckily for jack, ianto knew the quickest route.

In no time at all ianto was pulling up outside of the club and abandoning his car, just for a moment, to find jack. He found him slumped against a wall, a sour expression on his face. However when he set eyes on ianto his face lit up “IANTO!” He shouted with glee over the booming music. Ianto frowned slightly at the noise assaulting his eardrums, “let’s get you home” he shouted as he reached jack. The American happily agreed.

They left the hub promptly. Or as promptly as dragging a drunken jack along would allow. Ianto wrestled with jacks limp limbs as he stuffed him into the passenger seat. Jack sure had seemed less drunk over the phone.

Jack directed ianto to his house as best he could. It was at the posher end of town. What had ianto expected really? He got out of the car to help jack at least through the door when the American suddenly swore loudly. “What’s wrong?” Ianto questioned. Jack looked at him almost apologetically “lost my keys” he muttered, patting his pockets. Iantos eyes widened, “what are you going to do?” He found himself questioning. Of course jack just shrugged “don’t know” he admitted bashfully. Of course he did. He was drunk and currently swaying on his doorstep in the cold in front of ianto. Ianto sighed “come on you can crash at mine, get in the car” he muttered, already turning back to the car. Jack didn’t follow. Ianto turned around and there he saw a vulnerability in jacks eyes. “Really?” The American asked softly. Ianto nodded “come on” he prompted. This time jack did follow him.

Iantos instincts told him he was mad. Jack was a stranger. He didn’t really know jack. Jack could steal from him or hurt him. But when ianto looked into jack eyes those thought vanished. Jack looked tired and defeated. There was no way he had any malicious intent.

At ianto’s flat he set up the spare bed for jack and watched as he American fell into if fully clothed. He found himself pulling the covers up around jack and practically tucking him in. He couldn’t help it he just felt as if it were the right thing to do. He made his way toward the door and turned the lights off as he left. “Night jack” he whispered into the room. His only answer was a tiny soft snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little shorter than usual I just needed to get something out. Merry Christmas! And if you don’t celebrate Christmas then happy holidays and if you don’t celebrate a holiday then hope you had a great a day.


	4. Crashes, quiz shows and fuck ups

Ianto woke to a loud crash emanating from the guest room. He clamoured out of bed, throwing on a dressing gown to investigate the noise. He found jack, sprawled out on the floor next to his lamp which quite clearly had seen better days. Ianto didn't really mind he'd been looking for a reason to replace that lamp anyway. "Good morning" he stated from the doorway as jack looked up at him with slightly wide eyes. He waited patiently as jack came to his senses and pulled himself off of the floor. "Sorry" the American muttered. Ianto smiled "don't worry about it...." he paused for a second before adding, "are you okay?". Jack looked at him for a second, sizing him up before deciding ianto was okay to confide in, "yeah I uh.... just woke up in a strange place and panicked I guess.... I don't remember much from last night and I've had some bad experiences with stuff like that so...." he trailed off. Ianto shot him what he hoped was a comforting smile as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, "coffee?" He offered, immediately seeing jack hesitate "you don't have to pay if you're in my flat jack" he added almost playfully. Jack smiled weakly "thanks yeah .... I'd like a coffee" he answered and ianto left him to pull himself together after his slight scare.

Jack pattered into the kitchen, wearing his clothes front he night before and swiping a hand over his face. "Headache?" Ianto questioned as he finished up making jacks coffee. Jack gave him a small tired smile in return as he sat himself down at the table. The Welshman, picked up the two tablets he'd placed on the counter beside him and carefully placed jacks coffee (an iced caramel latte) in front of him, "the usual" he joked before he placed to two pills onto the table "some pain killers.... paracetamol in case you needed it" he smiled as he turned away to retrieve his own coffee. Jack thanked him but other than that they drank their coffees in silence. 

As ianto was clearing away he noticed jack hadn't touched the pain killers, "didn't need them?" He questioned with a frown, sure that jack did as the man looked as if he was in pain. Jack looked up at him sheepishly and shrugged, almost immediately jacks earlier words rang in iantos head 'I've had some bad experiences with stuff like that'. Ianto dropped the pills into the bin and rooted through his cupboard until he found what he was looking for. The pack of paracetamol. "Want to take them from the pack itself?" Ianto questioned softly. Jack eyed the box suspiciously before taking it from him, reading the back carefully and taking the pack inside out. Ianto waited patiently as jack even attempted to read the little writing on top of the foil seal before he broke it, popping out two of the pills from their plastic casing and taking them with the glass of water ianto offered him. Ianto smiled and returned the box to their place in the cupboard when jack held it out. "Sorry for... wasting two of your pills" jack muttered. Ianto only smiled "I probably waste more than you anyway.... I'm terrible at taking tablets I much prefer liquid medicines". Jack laughed and glanced at the clock, "I should probably get home" he informed ianto slightly regretfully "I need to call someone to unlock my door for me so I'll be late for work as it is". Ianto glanced outside at the weather, "well let me drop you over at your house" he offered "you can sit in the car while you wait for them to arrive and let you in". Jack smiled gratefully "if it's no bother....". "Not at all" ianto told him, leaving out the part that he would be opening his shop late if he stayed with jack too long. 

Ianto was indeed late to opening his shop but for some reason the look on jacks face when he'd stuck to his work and stayed with him while they waited for a locksmith to arrive made it worth it. They had talked about nothing really in particular but somehow the time passed quickly and soon ianto was waving slightly to jack as he pulled away. 

The rest of the day went rather normally and ianto was rather glad for that. Jack confused him. He wasn't even friends with the man yet but he still managed to feel an odd attachment to him. The Welshman also felt the odd need to either protect or help him ianto wasn't sure which one and he knew this feeling was absurd. Of course jack didn't need help. But maybe jack needed a friend? Iantos heart jumped at the idea of becoming jacks friend and he wasn't sure if it was nerves or excitement.

That evening ianto was rather enjoying watching a game show. He loved to play along, occasionally shouting the answers at the tv. Of course he didn't really know the correct answer to most of the questions but that didn't stop him. Just as he was about to deliver what he was pretty sure was the complete correct answer, his phone rang. He scrambled for it for a few seconds before finding it wedged between him and a cushion. He glanced at the newly saved number on his screen and smiled. Jack. Ianto muttered a small "hello" when he answered the phone and was slightly startled when jack jumped in almost immediately "ianto!" He exclaimed sounding frantic "I fucked up".


	5. Predicament

"Woah slow down jack what's happened" ianto cut in, trying to stop jacks babbling about how he messed up and how his life was going to shit. He heard jack take a shaky breath at the other end of the phone "I-I lost my job.... about the whole park thing I told you about a while back? It was okay for a while but then they did a background check on it because the figures didn't seem right and I had actually spent a little.... well quite a lot more than they thought I had. Then they fired me on the spot". Ianto could only listen in shock. He barely registered how jack had stopped talking, expecting ianto to answer. "Shit jack.... I'm so sorry" he murmured into the phone. He heard jack exhale shakily, sounding suspiciously like he was crying "there's more" he managed to choke out "I'm sorry". Ianto sat up straight at the tone of jacks voice "what? What else happened". 

There was a second of silence before jack finally began to talk "I called my parents.... back in America to tell them.... I just wanted to talk to my mom and I just needed comfort really.... but you see my brother gray is getting married and it's all they could go on about. I haven't heard my mom sound so happy in years ianto.... I couldn't tell her I couldn't ruin it for her. Anyway she was talking about setting me up with some girl at the wedding, I know she thinks it'll get me to stay in America but I.... well I panicked and told her I was seeing someone. She asked who and.... I don't have many friends ianto and I'd seen you most recently so I blurted out those name and now she wants to meet you and I don't know what to do well I do know what to do but I don't want to ask that of you". Ianto frowned, trying to process the information jack was giving him. "Ask what of me jack ?" He finally questioned. Jack only made a small noise at the end of the phone. Ianto sighed he was confused yes but jack didn't seem to be in any state to communicate, "im coming over.... you shouldn't be alone after losing your job like that I'll be there in fifteen minutes".

He got there in ten actually and was soon smiling at a tired looking jack who answered the door. He was lead to a living room where he perched gingerly on the edge of a sofa. "We need to talk" jack announced ominously after a second of sitting in silence. 

—Small time skip to after jack talks to ianto—

Ianto paced the room. "Jesus jack" he muttered as he processed the information he had been fed. "Let me get this straight. You want me to come to America with you for your brothers wedding and pretend to be your boyfriend so your parents don't get suspicious and worry about you?" He summarised. Jack nodded sheepishly. Ianto sighed and pinched the bridge if his nose "jack we barely know each other.... and if I said yes.... this isn't me saying yes by hypothetically if I did how would we make it believable I mean I'm not even...." he trailed off for a second his eyes raking over jacks body, slightly appreciatively before he shook it off and brought himself to his senses "I'm not even gay". He heard jack sigh "i know I'm sorry ianto please I really don't want to let them down". Ianto shook his head "no jack. Absolutely not a chance sorry.... I don't see how not being in a relationship would let them down". 

There was a second of silence before jack stood up dramatically "that's just it ianto!" He exclaimed "I don't know either but my whole life I've been one for hookups and they hated it, telling me I should settle down and they were already coming to terms with the fact i liked guys as well as girls and now I've lost my job and.... please ianto I don't want to be the problem child again" jack finished talking, flopping back onto the sofa and peering up at ianto with pleading eyes. Ianto sighed "jack this won't work.... we barely know each other how are we supposed to play anything off as a couple?". Jack only shrugged helplessly, looking completely lost. Ianto, hating himself for it, felt himself caving "how long would it be for?". Jacks head shot up hopefully "no more than like four days.... including travel". Ianto sighed, the last of his resolve melting as he stared into jack hopeful eyes, "alright...." he murmured softly. Jack broke out into a grin "thank you so much" he half whispered oddly intimately, though ianto assumed it was just because he was grateful. "Don't mention it" ianto replied. "Seriously I could kiss you" jack continued gratefully. Ianto rolled his eyes "yeah well save that for in front of your parents" he muttered and jack laughed heartily despite everything. A thought suddenly occurred to ianto "what will we do after the wedding?" He questioned. Jack smiled "break up" he replied simply making quite marks in the air with his fingers. Ianto nodded, that made sense. 

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before ianto spoke "sorry about your job .... by the way". Jack just shrugged, not seeming to want to talk about it "shall we just.... order a pizza or something?" He suggested. Ianto nodded for what felt like the one hundredth time that night, he was surprised he didn't have a headache from all the nodding he'd done. They ordered pizza and chatted Jack not once mentioning his job. Maybe he felt that he'd already said everything there was to say, maybe it was hurting him more than he let on. Either way ianto wasn't going to press, he was happy to just keep jack company for the evening. No one should have to be alone when they had been so upset just an hour or so before.


	6. “About the whole wedding thing....”

Ianto woke on the sofa, a fluffy blanket draped over him. He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep and, if he was being honest with himself, he hadn't really meant to fall asleep. He shifted onto his elbow as jack entered the room looking sheepish and smiling as he held what looked to be tea out to ianto. Ianto smiled back. "Sorry" jack apologised "I'm not good at making coffee like you I hope tea's okay". Ianto smiled once again, sitting up properly and taking one of the mugs jack was holding "tea is fine". Jack fidgeted for a second "sorry I didn't wake you up.... you looked tired and when you fell asleep I didn't think waking you up so you could drive home alone half asleep was a good idea so I just thought I'd leave you" jack babbled. Ianto held the warm mug between his hands, nodding in a way that showed jack it was okay. He took a sip of his tea and tried not to grimace as sweetness flooded his tongue. He thought he hid it pretty well but jack seemed to notice right away, "You don't take sugar? I should have asked. I’m so sorry You don't have to drink it let me make you another one". Ianto tried to protest but he couldn't get a word in edgeways and before he knew it jack had already taken ianto's mug, abandoning his own in the process. Ianto took the opportunity to look around the room properly. As he wandered around he realised that the decor seemed fancy at first glance but, upon closer inspection, what he had assumed were expensive rugs were actually cheap mock ups of the real thing. In fact, nothing actually seemed genuine. Jack appeared in the doorway, holding more tea for ianto "enjoying my fake luxurious home?" He smirked. Ianto jumped guiltily and tore his eyes away from the decor "I uh....". Jack smiled "don't worry I know they don't look real when you really look at them, I'm not exactly a successful businessman. His smile faltered slightly when he remembered his predicament and he handed ianto his tea, retrieving his own slightly cooled cup from the coffee table and taking a seat at the sofa. Ianto made his way pack the sofa and perched next to jack silently. However Ianto opened his mouth to speak after a while "Jack about.... about the whole wedding thing" he started. That got jacks attention "please don't tell me you're having second thoughts" he almost begged, looking at ianto with wide eyes. Ianto shook his head "no it's just.... I don't know a lot about you and seeing as I'll be pretending to be your boyfriend I think I should learn". Jack nodded "well.... my name is jack as you know.... jack harkness.... uhm.... I have one brother gray whose wedding it is. He's marrying a girl named rose, blonde very pretty.... I think I've accidentally flirted with her a few times actually.... uhm I'm the family disappointment I consider my sexuality to be fluid and I like chocolate cake maybe just a little too much" he babbled slightly nervously and ianto laughed "I'll keep that in mind". “So ianto... tell me about yourself” Jack fake flirted with ianto, both of them grinning at his ridiculousness, ianto took a breath “I’m ianto, ianto jones. You know I run a coffee shop. I have one sister, a best friend in London and.... I’ve just now realised how boring I am because I don’t think there’s anything more to say about me” he laughed at himself slightly, jack joined in “and you’re straight” jack added. Ianto looked up “maybe let’s not tell your parents that” he replied seriously before his face broke into a grin. Jack nibbled his bottom lip for a second “shall we say you’re bisexual then?” He questioned and ianto actually considered it before shaking his head “I think we shouldn’t label it.... seeing as it’s fake and all that”. Jack nodded in reluctant agreement, seeming slightly worried “okay....”. Upon seeing jacks expression ianto jumped in again “I mean we could.... it’s not like I’m uncomfortable with it or anything....” he sighed “look how about we play it by ear, if your family asks we tell them I’m bi or pan or something but if they don’t we just leave it”. Jack nodded, relief flooding his features for a second, “my parents like labels....” he admitted “me not labelling myself confuses them they think it’s what makes me who I am.... the sleeping around part and well.... it might be selfish of me to say but I don’t think they’d take me seriously if they found out I was in a relationship with someone just like me”. Ianto nodded slowly as jack spoke “you don’t need to explain” he reassured Jack before glancing at his watch. Shit. “Oh I need to get to work!” Ianto exclaimed rushing to attempt to make himself look presentable “I’m the only one with the keys to open up tosh’ll be stood outside with a small gaggle of annoyed customers by now”. Jack smiled and placed his mug next to where ianto had slammed his down, “I should probably get to wor-” he stopped himself just in time as he remembered he had nowhere to be. Ianto glanced at him sympathetically as he used the tv’s dark powerless screen as a mirror to fix his hair. Jack picked up the mugs and made his way to the kitchen to at least attempt to be a functioning human. He didn’t particularly want to be in the house but he had nowhere to go. As if ianto had read his mind from the other room he appeared in the doorway. “Look jack” the Welshman began as jack turned to face him “I feel bad leaving you alone to just wander around your house all day.... how about you come with me. You don’t have to sit in the shop the whole time you could walk into town and get some shopping done or you could I don’t know bring your computer and do some job hunting if you’re up to it yet.” Ianto babbled his suggestion, missing when jacks eyes lit up at the prospect of not actually being alone that day. “I’d love too” jack told him, before he followed the Welshman out of the kitchen.


	7. Baking and a thank you

Ianto settled jack in the cosiest corner of his shop. He made sure jack was comfortable before he fixed him an iced caramel latte placing it next to the Americans computer. Jack smiled up at him "thank you" he murmured. Ianto smiled back "no problem" he replied before disappearing back into the kitchen allowing tosh to man the counter. Ianto hadn't had the time to bake his usual treats so he started then. He was halfway through making a batch of croissants when tosh poked her head in "ianto?.... your friend is crying". Ianto abandoned his bake immediately and made his way out of the kitchen, walking briskly over to jacks table where sure enough the American was crying. "Jack?" He questioned "what's wrong?". Jack glanced up, looking startled as he hadn't heard ianto approaching "I got a text.... from someone at work.... a friend.... he said they've already promoted someone to my old position.... they've already replaced me. It's stupid I knew they wouldn't want me back but .... I didn't think I was that replaceable" jack explained trailing off. Ianto reached out, covering jacks hand with his own "You're not" he assured them "your old bosses are just wankers". This at least earned him a laugh from jack. Ianto glanced at jacks computer screen "job hunting?" He asked. Jack shrugged, sniffing and wiping his eyes with his sleeves "trying too". Ianto looked away from the screen and into jacks sad eyes for a second, wishing he could cheer him up. "Do you want to.... put your computer away and come and help me bake.... tosh can look after your bag behind the till" ianto suggested sheepishly, slightly worried jack would think him silly for his attempt at boosting his mood. Instead though jack smiled and nodded almost shyly "that sounds.... nice.... though you'll have to do most of the baking I'm afraid I'm not the best at it" he admitted. Ianto laughed "I'll teach you come on".

Soon tosh was looking after jacks possessions and the two men were in the kitchen. Jack watched with awe as ianto seemed to work magic with his hands. They left the dough for the croissants to rise as they started on making mini muffins. "How did you learn how to bake" jack questioned and ianto smiled softly "my mum taught me the basics.... the rest I taught myself" he turned to look at jack. The American smirked at him and ianto furrowed his brow in confusion "what's so funny" he questioned and jack laughed "you've got flour on your face" he explained. Ianto swiped at his face. "No the other side.... kind of under your eye" jack tried to instruct laughing when ianto just missed it by a centimetre. "Here let me" the American finally announced reaching out and swiping the flour off of ianto's cheek with his thumb. They locked eyes for a second and the smiles dropped from their faces. They could have only stood there for a second before ianto cleared his throat and stepped back, turning back the baking. 

Ianto stared at the croissants he had shaped sighing slightly as if he was about to tell them off. "What've they ever done to you?" Jack questioned lightly. Ianto nibbled on his lip anxiously "they might not go right I normally leave them over night in the fridge before baking them...." he explained "but I didn't have time to make them last night". Jack frowned realising why ianto hadn't managed to do that "because you were with me" he added solemnly and iantos eyes widened "don't blame yourself for my mess ups I should have made them before you called anyway" he half reassured half scolded. Jack glanced at the tray, "how could they go wrong?" He questioned "they look great to me". Ianto smiled softly "they might just go a bit mutant" he explained as he put them into the oven. 

Once the mini muffins had finished baking and cooling, ianto handed one to jack "for my baking assistant" he declared grandly. Jack laughed and took it from him "you did most of the work" he pointed out and ianto shrugged. Jack took a bite of the mini muffin, "this is amazing" he mumbled through his mouthful, covering it up with his hand. Ianto shrugged modestly “it’s just muffins”. “Amazing muffins” jack corrected, shoving the rest of his into his mouth. 

They baked various sweet treats that morning, both of their moods lightening considerably. They even laughed when half of the croissants mutated, saving the worst ones for themselves and dividing the slightly odd looking ones from the good ones to be sold at separate prices. “We do this a lot” ianto had explained “selling the wonky ones for less money so we still make money off of them”. Jack nodded “smart”. 

At lunch time jack insisted on taking ianto out for lunch. Ianto tried to refuse saying he would eat as he worked but Jack wasn’t having any of it. So, rather reluctantly, ianto left tosh with his beloved shop and they made their way to the nearest restaurant. “You know” jack told him as they walked “it just occurred to me.... what are you going to do about the shop when we go to America?”. Ianto thought for a second “it leads to my flat.... I don’t want anyone else to have the keys because even though my flat has a door the lock isn’t great” he mused “it’s only for a few days I’ll give everyone a few days off and close the shop for a while” he finally concluded. Jacks eyes widened “I can’t ask you to do that” he exclaimed. Ianto smirked, “relax I’ve done it for much longer before.... what do you think those ‘closed due to unforeseen circumstances’ signs are on the door or ‘we have had an outbreak of flu among our staff we will reopen shortly, we apologise for any inconvenience’ signs” ianto laughed as jacks jaw dropped. “You actually do that?” The American questioned smirking when ianto nodded “if we all want some time off every now and again then yeah” he laughed as jack smirked at him remarking on how sly ianto was. 

They entered the restaurant and took a seat. Jack insisted on paying and Ianto, conscious that jack no longer had a job, chose the cheapest thing on the menu hoping it would go unnoticed. No such luck. “Iantoooo” the American practically whined “I wanted to treat you and to say thank you for everything”. Ianto smiled across the table “you don’t need too jack” he informed him, unable to stop the chuckle that escaped him as jack pouted adorably in protest. Not that ianto thought jack was adorable of course.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this very first chapter on this new au. I've had this idea for a while and I'm finally able to write it. I will try to update this fic as often as I can and I will attempt to keep some kind of schedule.


End file.
